heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.10 - Thus Came Giganto - Part 1
It's currently all over every tv channel, ever radio broadcast, ever local government channel, even though news reports are sketchy right now, but it appears that some sort of giant whale monster is attacking Metropolis. Police have tried to create a perimeter around the beast with no luck as it seems immune to the weaponry used by law enforcement officers. The Mayor has ordered a evacuation of all citizens south of 14th street as the national guard is called. Though there response is expected to take hours. But the call for evacuation has been so recent and the timing of the attack just perfect, during afternoon rush-hour, that civilians are having a hard time getting away from the massive creature. Each footstep created a small tremor due to the massive weight of the five-hundred foot behemoth and it crushes anything that is unfortunate enough to be underneath it. A breaking news bulletin comes up as a news chopper has gotten close enough to get some images of the brute but contact is suddenly broken as a man shaped object holding what appears to be a giant conch shell, flies towards the copter and punches it causing it to go down. Some who see the broadcast could identify the man as Namor, a former hero of the World War 2 era, rumored to be Prince of Atlantis. As current Monarch of Atlantis and current representative to the UN for his country, Orin has given those who might need it ways of getting in touch with him should he not be on the surface at the time. It is through one of these methods that he is made aware of the giant whale monster currently attacking Metropolis. After a moment of surprise, he quickly swam to see what exactly was going on for himself. No whales he knew would have cared one whit about Metropolis, much less risk getting beached for it. He arrives just as the helicopter is punched down, but his focus is on the whale creature. Telepathically, he tries to reach out to its mind, |"oO0 STOP! Leave this city alone! Go back to the seas! 0Oo"| . It's much more of an order than a request. Some days are for the birds. Some are for the bees. And some are for the GIANT FREAKING ANIMALS. First it was some gorilla with serious attitude. Now it's a giant whale monster? Channel just can't win today. She'd been at the Terminal at the time, having worn her x-suit under her clothes due to weird scheduling issues, when news of this came. Of course, she flew out and went flying off to go deal with it, along with Lor-Zod (though Zod is way faster than she is). When she gets there, Channel stares for just a moment. Then she's moving into action, immediately activating the spare commlink she's got set in her X-Suit for just such an occassion. She also draws in energy to boost her physical attributes as well. Because, well, she might need it. Attempting her old radio hacking trick, Channel scans the airwaves for any heroes and their outgoing radio signals and attempts to patch them all through her commlink as a sort of mass relay point, so they can all talk via radio. "This is Channel, and I'm trying to patch everyone's communication signals through into a unified signal. Anyone you know who isn't hearing this and should, have them link up. Now, aside from this being a giant whale, anybody have any clue what is going on here?" Spotting those tremors, Channel then starts to try and draw out the kinetic energy to prevent them from causing massive ground damage by draining the energy and shooting the excess up harmlessly into the sky. She might be on protection duty, or offense duty. She was versatile that way. There's a boom in the middle of the city as Lor-Zod, halfway between Central Park and the attack, breaks the sound barrier. A split second later, he decelerates to a stop under the falling helicopter, reaching up to try to catch it and help guide it to the ground safely. His eyes are on the whale-creature, though, very wide as he takes in the size of it. Reed Richards is working at the computer terminal monitoring the situation unfolding in Metropolis. The amount of injured people and collateral damage is climbing every one point seven seconds according to Reed's calculations. All of the reports talk about how useless guns and conventional weaponry are against the Whale Creature causing the mess. Reed decides to stick behind in order to make something that could, but he'll be with his team the entire time via contact in their headsets. There's only one option for the remaining Fantastic Four to make it to the scene of the devastation on time. Its name is the "Fantasticar," a flying four component vehicle that Reed was quite proud of when he first built it. Now he's considering a sleeker second version thanks to Sue calling the original, "As big as a bath-tub." Until then the bath tub would have to do for Scarlet Spider, the Invisible Girl and the Sensational She-Hulk. Seating arrangements are simple Sue on one side, Scarlet on the other and She-Hulk in the middle. Once everyone's seating the car takes off like it has a mind of its own. Apparently Reed already preprogrammed the auto pilot remotely. The lush Battery Park is the host to this chaos. Luckily the park isn't too far off from massive buildings as it looks like the park is a battle between nature and industry with the several structures surrounding the lush green park. Flying through the city the Fantasticar doesn't rest until it's sitting perfectly atop one of the smaller buildings a few yards away from the devastating. A somewhat short drop downward would take the Fantastic Four, Three technically, into the streets where they could maybe ease the panic of the people. Or a small push forward would put them into the fray of battle. The team had options as to what to do and where to go. When the Fantasticar comes to a stop on one of the smaller buildings close to the park, Scarlet looks over at his teammates mystified, "Did anyone else think that was cool?" the smile can be heard in his voice and moments later he becomes serious. Clearly he's not leading this mission given his newness, spider-like eyes look over to Sue and She-Hulk waiting for suggestions. After seeing the giant whale and Namor on the broadcasts, the last thing Captain America wanted to do was give it a target as large as a Quinjet. So that's why he and the Black Widow are soaring through the urban canyons on a pair of aptly-named Sky Cycles. "...and I still don't know exactly what he was doing in the museum," he tells his fellow Avenger as she streaks through the air alongside him on the flying motorcycles. "I almost had gotten through to him, but he seems to be consumed by his old resentments against the surface world as if he's unaware of forgotten Atlantis' sovereignty has been recognized. Not that I was around for that either, but you know what I mean. Maybe this time --" Cap breaks off, seeing Giganto in the flesh. "God, mother, and country," he mutters. "It's a good thing Aquaman and some others are here. I don't know what good two 'not quite superhumans' are going to do against that!" Where's Hulk when you need him? Seeing the Fantasticar land, Captain America veers to pull up alongside it on its left. "Evening, Fantastic folks. I hope you can lend some sensory analysis to the situation," he says knowing it likely has equipment on board the Sky Cycles do not. Blocked by distance and buildings and the limitations of sound and... well, by the splashing of a giant whale-monster and the screaming of its victims, the roar of Black Widow's Sky Cycle is a bit lost. And compared to a giant whale-monster, a woman in red and black on a one-person transport is pretty miniscule. Still, the Black Widow has a bite that wise men don't ignore. There's a video link of what the news 'copter was getting right up until the point that it got punched by Namor, and the Widow follows the unmistakable figure of a man with wings on his feet who seems to have forgotten his shirt. The nimble Sky Cycle zips swiftly toward the flying Prince of Atlantis and its rider takes aim with the Widow's Bite. "You think he's going to listen to reason before or after he takes thirty thousand volts?" she inquires of her teammate through the comm unit. "I understand seawater and electricity get along really, /really/ well." Thankfully a Hulk still was present, and a much more personable one if she may add. She lightly grips at the side of the "Fantastic" vehicle. She-Hulk however drops her jaw when she sees the creature in the distance, it somehow looked smaller on TV, "I'm the rook here guys. I'll follow your lead." She turned her attention to Captain America and smiled, "Cap! And I forgot my autograph book." She-Hulk however was the biggest noob on the team, and wasn't sure how to read the equipment yet for help. Invisible Girl is far less impressed by the Fantasticar than Scarlet Spider, and as the vehicle stops she looks to the other two. "Scarlet, try to distract that thing. If you can turn it back toward the water that would be best. Je... um, She-Hulk, can you help clear the streets? This thing is stepping on cars." She looks up at Captain America when he asks about sensory analysis. "I'm sure Reed is working on that back at the Baxter... maybe you can use the computers in here to see what he finds?" She indicates the Fantasticar's controls, which are likely as incomprehensible as anything Tony Stark makes. "I want to see if my force fields will be enough to at least stop that thing from getting further into the city." The Leviathan looked at Orin as he heard him make his Order. It roared loudly at Orin as if angry or annoyed. It stood there for a moment as if considering... or perhaps the beast was just lazy. It then grumbled a loud noise again and it started to turn around. As it turned its fin-like arms turned widely smashing into two nearby building. Debris began to crash towards the fleeing pedestrians as his massive feet smashed (fortunately empty) cars underneath. It had accepted Orin's command it seemed and now it would go home to sleep again. It liked sleep, it had slept for 10,000 years before this, and it was looking forward to finishing that short nap. Namor however was not amused at all. There was a blonde-haired man, wearing Atlantean vestments, attempting to control a beast that was his to command by birthright. This would not stand. This would not stand at all. He flew higher in the air, oblivious of the young Kryptonian who just saved the people in the helicopter, they were inconsequential at the moment. He held the horn aloft and blew into it. Despite looking like a conch shell the horn's music sounded more like a chorus of trumpet as if by magic, because it was by magic. The giant whale monster stopped again and looked up as it heard the melody being played. It seemed to almost... nod. And turn back around this time smashing two buildings on the other side with its fin-like arms causing more debris to fall to the fleeing people below. "I will not be stopped by a surface dweller wearing clothing styled after his betters!" Namor bellowed at the top of his lungs. As he focused on Orin he had not noticed the arrival of the others. Nor honestly would he actually care right now. So high was his arrogance that Namor was more offended by someone daring to dress as an Atlantean than whatever super-heroes the surface had to offer. Seeing the beast begin to return, Orin nods his approval and looks at the damage caused by the thing. This isn't going to go well at the next UN meeting. The horn, however, whips his head around and causes him to peer in the flying man's direction. As the Leviathan turns back, he sends out an order once again, this one red with anger, |"oO0 GO BACK! 0Oo"| as if trying to override the call and sway of the artifact. Orin Striding towards Namor, he does his best to avoid debris even as he uses his voice this time to demand in Atlantean, "--"Who dares to steal a relic of Atlantis and use it for this evil?!?"--" . As far as he knows, members of his race can't fly so it must be some evildoer who managed to get his mitts on an artifact of -his- people! Spotting the beast turn at one man's power, and then come back at the sound of the horn, Channel raises an eyebrow when the psionic energy gets used again. Well then. That gave her an idea, even if she didn't know what Orin was doing. The horn was a control mechanism. Sound and magic. That was energy. Channel flies past Lor-Zod. "Nice catch. I've got an idea," she says to the boy as she swoops around again. Channel then focuses her energy not at the creature, but at Namor's magic horn. And she waits for it to be blown again. Because when it's blown again? She's immediately draining any and all energy produced by it, which should kill the sound and the magic and, with any luck, keep the whale from accepting Namor's commands. Why fight the beast when you can keep it from obeying it's master? Lor-Zod sets the helicopter down, and says to anybody still inside, "Better get out of here." Then he takes to the air once again, and grins to Channel, "Thanks." He looks like he's going to attack the whale monster, but he pauses as Channel gets her idea. He gets the idea pretty quickly, and tries to help with his heat-vision. Normally Scarlet would nerd out over seeing Captain America for the first time when they weren't exactly knee-deep in combat, but the situation is too grave to gush over the stars and stripes. Maybe later, if there's a later because right now this creature looks like it's going to town. "Yes Sir Capta-," his words are interrupted by Sue's order. "You heard the Boss lady," he says to She-Hulk and Cap then swings off. Making sure to swing by Zod Scarlet says, "Good job kid." He ignores Channel and Zod's plan of somehow disconnected Spock from Spongebob's Magic Conch. Then plan is good but the only thing he could offer to it was webbing that would melt on contact that's to their energy. Although he would be sure to tell Kate that Channel and Zod are both thinking on their feet at a later Young Allies meeting. Right now all that mattered is where Scarlet Spider's swing is taking him to, the under belly of this giant sea-creature. Going at full speed both of Scarlet's black clad feet burry into whatever place looked softest on its belly. When his feet are fully buried he pushes off screaming, "Your Mother was a Dolphin!" It's the only insult he can think of giving a big giant sea-creature that may or may not understand English. Either way the kick at full veolicty plus super strength should be enough to enrage the beast to come after Scarlet who is swinging towards the Ocean line thanks to the trees. Shrugging off the fact there is no person immediately able to manipulate the Fantasticar's on-board technology, Captain America says "Well, we do what we'll can." He nods to Sue's orders to her team. "Anything we can do to herd the beast away, will do." Cap zooms toward Namor by way of Channel and Lor-Zod. "Hello, again, Channel," he says recognizing her from the Kryptonian battle. "We are short on science today, anything your special sight can discern, sing out." Then he notices Lor-Zod's uniform and heat vision and double-takes. "I'm going to assume from you catching that copter, you're on our side, son. Don't prove me wrong, I have enough to worry about right now." Finally pulling up to Black Widow and Namor he hovers again. "Namor! Do we have to do this AGAIN!? Look around you! The Black Widow is here! Others from the past have survived!" He points to Aquaman. "This man IS from Atlantis - he speaks it! Use your brain!" "Setting a monster on civilians is different than smashing up a museum. This time I WILL fight you. Now before I let Widow shock some sense into you just for starters - call that thing off and STAND DOWN!" See, this is why Captain America would make a really crappy assassin. He lets people know when someone's sneaking up on them. Black Widow /does/ resist rolling her eyes, but she has the Bite on a hair-trigger. "I don't want to have to use this," she lies. "We can work this out if you're willing to talk. He's convinced you can be reasoned with. Do you want to disappoint him?" But one false move, one /inch/ of raising that conch again, and she's letting the shocking grapple fly. Leapt out of the car and waved to the rest of the present Fantastic four before making her way off of the building. The damage the creature was doing to the area was horrendous. She ran at top speed to catch a large piece of concrete before it could land on a fleeing crowd, she called out to them. They paused in shock, "Yeah, trust me guys it's as heavy as it looks. And yeah, that's a friggin' walking whale over there. Now GO GO GO!" She tossed the slab safely aside, and speaks as if some audience is present. "Insurances rates are gonna go up. But that will be the least of our problems right now." "I think the car has a voice control..." Sue's attempt to help get Captain America set up with the Fantasticar's sensor array is interrupted by the whale-monster turning and shearing whole sections of buildings off with its flippers. Twice. She throws her hands out and shimmering blue force fields appear low enough to hopefully catch the majority of the falling debris over the heads of the people on the streets below. It's at least a city block of surface area to cover though, and that's WAY more than she's practiced. Please, oh, please, don't pop like soap bubbles... She's more than distracted enough to not even notice that Cap moved on leaving her and the 'bathtub' there on the roof. Is there someone else here? Maybe. Maybe she's been near the chaos for a while now. Maybe she was here already when this attack began. Maybe she arrived late. But what ever the reason, there is someone else with powers here. Who is it? Just a girl called Hope. And for the moment she's in the shadows, in an alley way, watching, and waiting in the shadows. With all the people with powers here, odds are no one will notice her if/when she joins in, but until she has an extra moment or two to make sure she can make a difference, her just jumping in might not be the best thing. Hearing the language of his people seemed to actually enrage Namor even further. He believed his people dead, he had checked an outpost and it had been destroyed by nuclear weapon tests. It was a far out outpost, but it had been a thriving one. He had built his villa from it's remains. He had been to the museum and seen her picked bones (he didn't know it was artifacts collected over the years, before even Orin was king.) These were lies. Lies by surface dwellers to keep this demi-god among men from taking his true place on the surface. He was the child of a human and an Atlantean Princess. He would rule the surface world just as well as he would have ruled Atlantis! "Captain," Namor said, holding back a seething rage that could blot out the sun if giving physical form, "I am so sorry you have to be here. I would have preferred you would have been spared. You were always a good friend," he shook his head, "But our times were simpler, and better. And this world... this one you live in now deserves it fate." He flew away from his possibly now former friend, hoping he would flee and not be one of the casualities. He shouted at Orin in Atlantean, "And you -CANNOT- be an Atlantean! Even if they were not dead, with the exception of myself they were not pink of skin! An -NONE- were fair of hair! Unfortunately the superstitions of my people would have hand a blonde child killed rather than accepted!" He lifted the horn once again, preparing to use it again to redirect the Leviathan Giganto. When Black Widow's electric charge hit his skin it did... nothing. Most people did not know that as a mutant one of Namor's abilities was to absorb and store electricity: much like an electric eel, "And besides," he shouts in English, "Your own ignorance proves your trickery. There would not be an Atlantean alive who would not know the name -NAMOR, AVENGING SON OF ATLANTIS! THE HERO OF HIS PEOPLE!-" He blew into the horn. And Channel's ploy worked... No sound or magic came towards Giganto, it being absorbed by the young mutant. Namor looked at the horn and blew into again. Nothing happened again. He looked confused, to say the least. His eyes filled with more rage, this would not end like this. Giganto had turned around again, this time avoiding damaging additional buildings as he had already smashed the nearby ones with his previous turn arounds. Namor looked at the departing whale monster, who was already slowing down, it had been active on the surface for too long as it was. Namor looked closely at it's skin and smiled, "IMPERIOUS REX!" He charged the massive beast and smashed into the blubbery side. As he himself bounced off the creature's skin, several six feet tall spider-like parasites fell off it's skin and to the ground below. They made a hissing noise as they looked for new targets to leech off of on the ground, mainly the regular people who were still running. Orin cants his head as the name is shouted as it does sound familiar. Well before his time though. Taking hold of the Trident of Neptune, he holds it firmly for Namor to see even as he telepathically orders the parasites back to the seas as well. In English, he calls out, "Don't kill them," and then, in Atlantean, he responds, his blue eyes narrowed, "That name sounds familiar, but Atlantis will NEVER be ruled by one who wishes harm on others. Atlantis is at peace and I will NOT see that jeopardized!" "Good to hear your voice again, Captain. Been awhile. By the by, when this is done, if you or someone else with the authority can arrange to have the injured congregate somewhere, I can heal them up without a long hospital stay, so long as nobody comes prying at the mask or asking for interviews". Because Channel thought she should throw that out there since there would be injured. "As for what I'm seeing, Namor is using that horn to control the beast. The horn is using some type of magic to control the beast. I've got a lock on it and am actively blocking it. There is another one here apparently on our side that is throwing out some psionic power that seems to be effecting the creature in the same manor as the horn, but sending it back out to sea. L-Z here is with me and I'll vouch for him, so you don't have to worry about him," Channel adds. She picked up Namor's name from Cap's previous statement. "Other than that, I've got a massive life reading from this fish, but that's about it. Reasonably straight-forward on that end. You'll need a disection kit and a brave biology student to learn anything else". A pause is given. "And if you need aerial status updates, just let me know and I'll give them from here," Channel adds. She had a good view of things. Then, after her report, the spider-things show up. "And if you hadn't noticed, there are now spiders. I think killing his remote control made him a touch upset". But those spiders have to be easier to deal with than Giganto, right? Though the young X-Man cannot help but feel some pride in that her ploy worked. That was a little bit of vindication for this otherwise fairly terrible day. "I'm going to keep him from speaking again while I'm at it, but I won't have any juice to help with pest control, if the other one can't do to them what he's doing to the beast". And then Channel extends her draining abilities to Namor himself, attempting to keep him from speaking more nasty bad spells. That wasn't a hard extension to do, since Namor still had the horn. No more wacky spider-spell casting for you! Lor-Zod blinks, looking to Cap and then nods, "I'm on your side. Why..." But, there really isn't time to ask. He looks to the whale monster, but since it seems to be retreating he turns his focus on them. Seeing some of the spiders approaching some fleeing civilians, he speeds down to position himself between them and the civilians, and takes a big breath, blowing it back out to try to blow the spiders away from the people. Expecting to hear the ground quake with massive steps Scarlet braces himself to move faster than ever before. He's expecting all the sights and wonder of the T-Rex escape scene from Jurassic Park just with a giant sea-creature instead. As he swings about Scarlet hears the silence. Turning around he moves back to the group hoping to see what has caused the shift. His attention turns to Zod who is blowing away creatures with his breathe. "Good job kid! Stop those guys from making us look bad." He swings up going toward the creature's back. Hopefully it wouldn't notice a different spider crawling up its body. As Namor shrugs off the Widow's Bite, Cap winces. Namor used that ability so rarely, he forgot about it. He gives his teammate an apologetic shrug. Aquaman as Namor leaps away, Captain America blinks at Aquaman. "Don't kill them? You drive hard bargain Your Majesty, but we'll try it." "You heard him, people! Contain and push, but try to spare them. Super-breath , force fields, buld walls of debris, whatever you can think of! Aquaman, Giganto is all yours for now. Widow and I will go after Namor." Cap looks up at Channel, and then at Namor. He has an idea, but can he really bring himself to betray Namor's trust? He brings the Sky Cycle up to the flying energy manipulator and says quietly. "If you can, generate heat at and around Namor. Don't call attention to it." Then he lands the machine and leaps toward Namor to engage in fisticuffs. Black Widow is a bit nonplussed when the Widow's Bite, which would most living things and even more robotic ones, at least a /minor/ fizzle. But he shrugs it off as if it were less than a static shock he'd get from scuffing his feet along the carpet. She shrugs and shakes her head at the good Captain, letting the cable go for a fair length as Namor flies away. Then she accelerates, using the cable attached to the dart to make sure she has a clear line toward him. It gets much easier when he slams into Giganto -- she releases the cable then, swooping around to get into position. Another grappling dart fires, this one straight for the conch. If she can't even make Namor shiver, at least she can get that conch away from him. And hey, maybe it'll distract him. She-Hulk lets out a groan, if only for a moment as new creatures make their way onto the scene. Perhaps they weren't as large and intimidating as a whale with legs, but they had speed on their sides. One immediately dove onto an innocent civilian, and quickly caused damage. She jumped onto it's back and snapped it's neck, spraying insect blood all over her new Fantastic Four uniform. She of course couldn't hear Aquaman in the distance and he wasn't on a radio. Whoops. There was her more recent savage look to her eyes, as she eyeballed the rest of the bugs. Time to get to work. "Seriously, when I walk into the Cloverfield movie?" Invisible Girl squints her eyes as she concentrates, trying something she's actually never done before. The force fields keeping building rubble from landing on people are holding, but they are very rapidly taking their toll, so she knows she's got only one chance. Turning her hands palms up and using them to visualize, she curls her hands slowly and the force fields echo the gestures, containing the captured debris inside. Once she thinks they're sufficiently bowl-shaped, she gently moves one toward the broken street to deposit the rubble there. With that force field gone and one hand now freed, she wipes hastily at her face then uses both hands to control the remaining force field and set its load of rubble gently on the street by the first. She's heedless of the red smear she just made across her upper lip and cheek. And as one of those spider things crashes onto the ground near Hope, the redhead mutters a slight curse. Especially as she watches it, and others go after some of the other 'civilians'. Yeah. There isn't much she can do. Or is there...? There's no outward physical change that's evident. Not as she reaches out. Not as she finds what she wants... No, what she needs nearby. Even as the redhead starts to drift up, off of the ground a few inches, there's no outward sign of any change. But still... Still, if one could detect it, it'd be almost as if somehow Hopes energy, or an invisible aura around her is a /lot/ like Namors now. Possibly even a copy of his. That is before she rushes towards the spider and tries to grab it, so she can in turn /hopefully/ throw it away from the civilian, possibly even a few if they aren't all blown away, even as Lor deals with the others. It was a while before Reed Richards received information from HERBIE that the others were called into action. He was only taking his newest project 'out for a spin'. To the Arctic circle and back in an hour is pretty good, energy output is in the green and the quick cool... Wait is that a whale with legs? Reeds eyes go wide upon looking at the video sent to him. As the sleek new Fantasticar circles the scene, Reed examines the situation. The parasites from Giganto don't seem to react to Orin's abilities in the same way that Giganto did... Giganto's natural state is to sleep and wait, these things are not only parasites but predators as well, their instincts are strong. Giganto however kept walking back towards the bay seemingly not caring about anything if Namor wasn't commanding him to attack through the horn. Namor however turned his head and looked at girl nearly 100 yards away. He heard what she said, yes over all of this: Ears like his didn't miss much. So this was the girl who keeping the Horn of Proteus from working. Interesting, the surface dwellers had new tricks up their sleeves. He flew onto Giganto's back and smiled. Then Black Widow knocked the horn out of his hand. It started to fall to the ground but Namor didn't care. Instead, he smashed down onto the creature's back and more of the spider-like parasites fell onto the ground looking for new targets. He looked at Orin and said, "And your falsifies reveal themselves even more. Atlantis will never know true peace with the surface." He headed towards Channel but not aggressively, he merely flew over to her, "Thak-kor and Trevis would never trust the Dry (an obvious racial slur to an Atlantean) to become our equals." The parasites were easily dispatched by those working to do so. They worked on hard trained instinct and were disturbed by their awakening. They were angry and they would attack the greatest threat before they would look for prey, but they were not invulnerable. "Someone catch the artifact!" is called out quickly as the Horn seems to be forgotten. He then calls, "Thak-kor and Trevis never wanted to wage war on the Surface either," Atlantean ears can hear quite a bit on the surface and with his attention on Namor, Orin needed to reply. As the parasites increase and continue to attack, he scowls, but amends his order, glancing at Captain America, "Do what you have to do to save lives." Human or aqueous, he doesn't clarify. Back to Namor, he aims the Trident at the man and fires a blast of Force at him. It's not meant to knock him over, but rather to envelop him in a sort of forcefield to prevent him from harming others...or encouraging more parasites. Category:Log